Hikari In English Means
by heisuke28
Summary: "You'll have to get yourselves a Japanese word representing yourselves and translate it in English. Deadline is tomorrow." So as the teacher says. What would Ken choose? And what's with the Dark Ocean calling him AGAIN? Summary sucks i know ... RandR ? :


**My very first fanfic so please bear with me. I'm not that good in formats and anything so I apologize in advance. ALSO…Angst at the first parts sorry :(( you are warned ; Well, please do enjoy. This is a KenKari oneshot where Ken is haunted by the darkness of his guilt etc. Mostly on Ken's and Hikari's POV..**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.**

**"Hikari in English Means…"**

It was a peaceful day in Odaiba high school. It was a year ago when the chosen Digidestined defeated Myotismon and regained peace in the Digiworld. As the teacher was teaching them some lessons, Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Ken's minds were wandering off. Daisuke was busy thinking about his next soccer match; Takeru was actually looking at Hikari whose eyes were scanning the view outside of the window. She was excited about the picnic the gang planned a week ago. It's been a while since they visited the digital world and their partners, boy did she miss Gatomon. As her mind wander through her thoughts, her eyes fell upon a certain Digidestined… Ken

Ken wasn't feeling alright. Yes, they did gained victory last year. Yes, they did defeat the darkness that threatened the worlds around them, but that doesn't change the fact that he was once the Kaiser, the fact that he was once the very threat of the lives of the Digidestined, the fact that he hurt many digimon and treated them as things, and the fact that he still hasn't defeated the darkness inside him. Yes, he still hasn't moved forward. "I'm not worthy of it…" So as he thought. He was still in regret, no matter how many times Daisuke say that he's already paid the price for the things that he did, he won't forgive himself. From the start, darkness was inside him. From envying Osamu up to that moment, he still feels the darkness creeping out to his very existence. He continues to think until he hears the thing he hated the most, s_ilent yet_ _crashing waves._

"Ken?" Hikari thought to herself as she stares at Ken. There was something different about him this week. She thought that Ken did cheer up a bit after their last mission, but she too, realized that Ken acted somewhat down after their meeting about the picnic. Does the idea of going back to the digital world, bothers Ken? She didn't know. She suddenly became alert when she heard waves. She shook her head. The ocean isn't calling her again isn't she? She already found the light inside her and moved on so she was certain that she wasn't the target this time. It was when she realized who the target is, _Ken._

He was quietly trembling. He didn't want to come back to that place, but it felt like it was getting closer and closer. He was still hearing the waves; his feet were being filled up with dull, cold sand; his eyes were being shrouded by gray thick fog. The Dark Ocean is definitely calling him. "Maybe this is the best. I belong there, not here." He thought as he begins to close his eyes. The black water was quickly rising to his knees and bringing him closer. "This is it." The ocean was about to pull him when Ken felt a warm light from his right.

"Ken!" It was Hikari

"Are you alright?" She whispered quietly. Ken shook his head signing he's okay.

"No you are not okay. The dark ocean almost got you!" She whispered loudly. She was worried.

"B-But Hikari, I.. I think it's better that…"

"People quiet!" The teacher suddenly shouted. "I'll give you homework."

Almost everyone grunted because of their teacher's words. This too, ruined the atmosphere between Ken and Hikari.

"You'll have to get yourselves a Japanese word representing yourselves and translate it in English. Deadline is tomorrow." With that the teacher left the room, not wanting to hear the students' complaints.

"Arrrrghhh.. Homework, homework!" Daisuke grunted as he stretched out his body and let out a yawn.

"Don't mind, don't mind. Let's go. Everyone's waiting." Takeru changed the topic and smiled.

"Yeah right! I can't wait to see my buddy! Hikari-chan, Ken let's go!" Daisuke shouted as he leaves the room along with Takeru. For a moment, Hikari and Ken looked at each other. Noticing that Ken won't speak, Hikari smiled and pulled his hand.

"Come on. I bet Wormmon's dying to see you." For a while, Ken was surprised but he gave his hand to Hikari nonetheless.

"Davish!" Veemon jumped unto Daisuke's arms. He really likes to call Daisuke "Davis."

"Hey buddy, I missed you!" Daisuke grinned widely and patted his partner's head slightly.

The gang was obviously happy. Of course after a year they could finally see their digimon partners again. As the others were having fun, Kari just stayed beside a tree while patting Gatomon's head. She was still thinking about Ken of course. "Hikari? Is something wrong?" Hikari just shook her head.

"Nothing.." She smiled then looked to Ken's direction. "But I'd like to have some time alone. May I?"

Gatomon, seeing where Hikari was looking understood. "Alright Hikari. I'll go see you later."

"Thanks." Hikari said and walked to Ken.

"Ken is there something wrong?" Wormmon asked but Ken didn't answer. "Didn't you miss me?"

Hearing Wormmon's question, Ken smiled. "Of course I did Wormmon. It's just that… never mind."

"Ken? May I speak to you?" Hikari suddenly went to Ken's side, but Ken didn't reply. Noticing the atmosphere around the two Digidestined, Wormmon left them and hoped that Hikari can help Ken unload his sufferings… _hopefully._

"Are you alright now?" She asked and again, no response.

She just sat beside Ken and waited for him to answer. He was silent for a while but…

"The darkness… is calling me… again." He whispered silently but Kari knew that he was trembling. Kari stayed silent and listened more. She, of all people, could understand Ken.

"Maybe I belong there, not here. I don't have the right to be here." He continued.

"That's not true Ken! You-" Hikari was cut when she heard the waves again.

"It's true. See? It's calling me. I have to go." He smiled sadly and started to fade. To his surprise Hikari held his hand. "I won't let you go… alone." She said and started to fade with Ken.

"B-But H-Hikari…" Another surprise, Hikari smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"HIKARI! KEN!" They heard Gatomon shout and rushed to them but to the feline's dismay, it was too late. They both disappeared. "No…"

As soon as he opened his eyes, Ken saw himself in the beach of the Dark Ocean with Hikari lying unconscious close to his chest. "Why? Why did she?" He thought but his thoughts were disrupted the time he saw Hikari wake up. "Ken?"

He stood up. "Why? Why did you come here with me? You are the Digidestined of LIGHT for crying out loud!" He shouted; he was quite sure that Taichi would beat the hell out him the time he finds out that he's the reason why his beloved sister is in the Dark Ocean again, well if he can see Taichi again.

"You should just leave me here!" He spat. "For someone like me… this place is perfect. Only darkness is in here." He looked down; Hikari saw the pain in Ken's voice. "Ken…"

"This is my price, I don't have the right to enjoy my life after what I did. Not after what I have been." Ken could feel it; the dark water was consuming him slowly and was rising from his feet. He still hasn't heard a thing from Hikari so he continued.

"There's no hope for me; no _light._ I only have darkness… pain, suffering, all of it." He smiled sadly as the water continues to rise. "That's why leave me. I don't want you to be involved. This is the end for me Hikari… the _end._"

"That's not true Ken." He heard Hikari whisper gently. He looked at her and for the umpteenth time, he was surprised.

"Everyone has their light inside them Ken… _everyone, _and that includes _you_." She extended her arms and wrapped it around Ken. "Even if darkness is your end, light can always be your beginning."

Her hug was warm, so warm that Ken doesn't want it to end. It's as if he can feel Hikari's light pour unto him. "Ken, you can pour that darkness out of you. I'm here. Take your darkness away and search for _your_ light." Her hug tightens and unexpectedly, Ken hugged back.

"M-My light? I can have my light?" Ken wasn't aware of it but Hikari was sure that Ken was smiling. "Yes Ken." She broke the hug and faced Ken. She clasped his hand tightly and smiled. "I can feel it Ken, your light is calling you."

The moment Hikari said those words, a beam of light hit the both of them. It was purple with a shade of blue. "See? It's your light and it's warm Ken. It's your kindness, and your beginning."

It's his light. Ken thought again. This is _his_ light, his beginning. Knowing it, he felt light. The heavy burden in his heart was no more. He looked to Hikari and smiled. He realized that he obtained two things in that moment. First, his light and second his answer for his homework. "Thanks Hikari." To Hikari's surprise, Ken kissed her cheek. "I won't forget this." Then Ken's light brought them back to the digital world.

"Hikari! Ken!" Taichi shouted as he ran towards the two. "A-Are you alright? D-Did something bad happen?"

"No, Taichi. Actually, we're fine, completely fine." Ken said with his smile and seeing that smile, Wormmon was relieved. "I need to thank Hikari later." Wormmon noted to himself.

"Next. Mr. Ichijouji, please recite your homework next." The teacher said.

Ken stood up slowly and before reciting his chosen word, he took a small glance to Hikari. Hikari noticed him and blushed. Maybe, she knew what he was going to say.

"The word I pick is… _Hikari._"

"Hikari? Why?" Wormmon asked his partner.

"Because Hikari is the beginning of everything Wormmon. It's the beginning of courage, sincerity, friendship, knowledge, reliability, hope, kindness and even miracles. Hikari starts it all and gives everyone chances. Chances for moving on and even chances for… _love._" Ken hid it but Wormmon was pretty sure that he blushed.

"But still, I don't get it Ken. What does _she_ had to do with beginnings?" Ken only smiled at his partner.

"Because Wormmon Hikari, in English, means…_ light._"

~END~

Okay so that was confusing isn't it? I'm so sorry.. But I hope you enjoyed. Please Review? It's my first fic after all. =))


End file.
